Les gardiens de la mer d'étoiles
by iloveharlock
Summary: Alérian a grandi, ses liens avec son père sont désormais quasi fusionnels - à un point qu'aucun des deux ne soupçonne d'ailleurs. Mais les temps heureux se terminent, les Drakkars des Erguls sont aux frontières des mondes libres. A nouveau, la Souveraine Noire fera tout pour éliminer la menace d'un jeune adulte. Protéger les étoiles et son fils ne sera pas aisé pour Albator.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Toshiro, Clio, les équipages de l'Arcadia et du Karyu, la Déesse, Tori-San et Mi-Kun, appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Les autres sont à moi

**1.**

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, Alie.

- J'étais capable de jouer le jeu, il était inutile de me les bander, remarqua Alérian alors qu'on lui retirait le masque.

Il sourit alors que, guidé par la main par Lhora Schormel, il avait fini par se retrouver assis à la table d'une pièce en retrait de la salle principale du restaurant.

- Le _Venezia_, chouette ! J'avais tellement envie de pâtes !

- Oui, ça on avait deviné, sourit Mulien. Tu as toujours été un garçon pas cher à gâter !

- Tu aurais pu nous demander tout ce que tu voulais, glissa Lhora. Tu as quand même réussi brillamment ton entrée à l'Université et à décrocher un Doctorat. Tu aurais pu faire les titres des journaux pour ces évidentes qualités de surdons !

- Vaut mieux que je demeure dans l'ombre, autant que possible. Si les Erguls devaient débarquer, qu'ils étudiaient certaines infos, ils me débusqueraient, et ensuite remonteraient à mon père… Il est hors de question que je prenne ce risque ! J'ai juste la chance qu'en me protégeant, il semble que ma mère ait décuplé certaines de mes facultés. Ça pourrait toujours servir.

- Que de sérieux ! Je te croyais bien davantage la tête dans les étoiles suite à tes lectures fantasmagoriques, lança une voix familière bien que trop peu souvent entendue.

- Papa !

Alérian bondit sur ses pieds, se précipitant vers celui qui était entré par la porte de service.

- Content de ta véritable surprise ? fit Albator en étreignant les épaules d'un jeune homme de dix-huit ans à la crinière d'acajou, aux prunelles d'un vert émeraude, presque aussi grand que lui désormais, et une balafre en travers de la joue gauche.

- Lhora et Mulien ont bien gardé le secret ! se réjouit Alérian, ravi de la tenue noire de son père qui pour une fois n'arborait aucun signe Pirate.

- C'était plus prudent. Et pas uniquement pour cette soirée dont tu es le héros. Toutes mes félicitations pour ton diplôme, j'aurais voulu être là, mais ce n'était pas possible.

- Je sais, papa. Je suis tellement content que tu sois là !

Albator fronça le sourcil.

- Mais de quoi as-tu bien pu être diplômé ? Une maîtrise en scribouillard ? Tes Tuteurs et toi avez été plus que diserts à ce sujet !

- Plus tard, pria Mulien. Je dois à mon statut de Parlementaire d'avoir eu les petits privilèges de ce soir. La situation est tellement tendue – ce sera bientôt la mobilisation générale. Mais pas de ce futur sombre cette nuit ! Tous à table, il est temps de passer notre commande !

* * *

><p>Lhora et Mulien Schormel faisant la grasse matinée, Alérian avait retrouvé son père dans la véranda de la villa où tous les petits déjeuners se prenaient traditionnellement.<p>

- Tu as fait un long voyage, papa ? Voilà des mois que je n'avais plus de nouvelles. Et les Drakkars progressent toujours plus vers notre système solaire. Je m'inquiétais !

- J'ai promis de te protéger. Je fais de mon mieux.

Albator eut une moue mi-figue mi-raisin.

- Après plus de deux ans, je suis encore très inexpérimenté dans le métier de père !

- Je sais que tu es là, ça me suffit, sourit Alérian en faisant glisser les œufs frits dans les assiettes et ajoutant la viande et les légumes grillés, finissant en apportant une grande cafetière.

- Tu te débrouilles bien, remarqua son père.

- J'étais pensionnaire sur le campus, il fallait bien que je me débrouille pour subvenir à mes repas ! La base, quoi. Et Romyanne m'a beaucoup aidé aussi.

- Romyanne ?

Alérian rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et ne dit rien.

- Tu restes un peu, papa ?

- Seulement une journée. Mulien a toutes les raisons d'être pessimiste ! Au cours de mes voyages, j'ai pu constater que bien des mondes s'organisaient, mais ils sont loin de tous faire front ensemble, et cette désunion les perdra.

- On est foutus ? conclut Alérian tout en piochant à présent dans sa salade de fruits en bocal.

- Disons qu'on risque de passer de mauvais moments, reconnut son père. Ce ne sera pas la première fois me concernant, mais j'aurais tout donné pour que tu ne passes pas par ces affres…

- C'est ainsi… Si je n'en pas eu la conviction, je ne serais pas parti, il y a plus de deux ans ! Des nouvelles de Warius Zéro ?

- C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne peux m'attarder. Il traque le Pirate que je suis. Il est sur mes talons ! Je peux avoir une salade de crudités au vinaigre sucré ? J'en rêve depuis des semaines ! La Mécanoïde cuisinière fait ce qu'elle peut, mais nous sommes un peu en rupture de stocks de vivres…

Alérian sourit largement.

- Parle-moi donc de ton équipage, capitaine Pirate !

Albator s'exécuta de bonne grâce, partageant ce simple repas qui était un moment privilégié avec son fils issu de celle qui avait été la Rose de la Liberté symbolisée par le pendentif qu'il portait au cou.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

_ Ame de l'Arcadia et Grand Ordinateur du vaisseau de ce nom, Toshiro cliqueta._

_ - Le Marché de Torguèse, Albator ? Jamais entendu parler !_

_ - Une station spatiale pour Pirates uniquement. Elle est récente, elle a l'ambition d'être un futur point de commerce incontournable pour ceux arborant mon drapeau – même si je le fais pour des raisons infiniment personnelles !_

_ - Tu veux acheter des esclaves pour membre d'équipage, ou quoi ? s'étrangla Toshiro._

_ - Non, mais les bars pullulent de gars qui ne rêvent que de s'embarquer. Cela a toujours été, de toute éternité, depuis les pagaies ou les premières voiles de canot ! Et puis, j'ai donné rendez-vous à Keï…_

* * *

><p><em>Blonde, les yeux bleus, magnifique, la jeune femme tendit la main.<em>

_ - Reï Yuki, capitaine Albator. Je suis venue à votre appel._

_ - J'attendais plutôt une Keï…_

_ - Cette Keï est désormais mère de six enfants, sept à venir. Ma grande sœur ne laissera plus jamais sa famille. Mais elle m'a permis de venir, elle m'a tout raconté de vous ! se réjouit la belle blonde avec son baluchon à l'épaule._

_ - Je ne vous connais pas… remarqua un capitaine de l'Arcadia, toujours sur la défensive, ses doigts n'ayant pas quitté la crosse de son cosmogun, et ce en dépit du fait que Reï Yuki soit la copie conforme de sa très grande sœur !_

_ - Je suis là pour vous, capitaine… Mon monde est tombé, Keï survit et se cache pour protéger son foyer. Je suis en âge de me battre, je viens sous votre bannière !_

_ - Bien, Reï. Vous êtes engagée ! Je vous communiquerai plus tard la date et l'heure de l'embarquement, j'ai à…_

_ - Capitaine, j'ai amené avec moi des amis sûrs, conquis par ce que Keï et moi avons raconté de vous. Ils sont prêts pour vous suivre !_

_ - Qui ? grogna le grand Pirate balafré, suspicieux._

_ - Un ingénieur génial du nom de Maji Takéra, un petit bidouilleur ne payant pas de mine mais hors normes dans sa branche pour l'informatique, un Doc Mécanoïde du nom de Rollen… Et…_

_ - Oui, Reï ?_

_ - J'ai pris mon chat : Mi-Kun. Je l'ai recueilli l'hiver dernier, je ne pouvais l'abandonner !_

_ - C'est tout ? grommela Albator qui ne s'était pas attendu à une telle foule !_

_ - Mes amis et moi connaissons des marins sûrs, un peu dispersés. Ils n'attendent que de voir votre bannière, capitaine Albator !_

_ - Comme si on se souvenait de moi… Et je suis ressorti de ma tanière tellement plus jeune… Je crains de n'être qu'une aberration temporelle pour ceux à qui je raconterais la vérité…_

_ - Qu'importe votre âge, capitaine. Nous rêvons de vous depuis si longtemps, face aux Drakkars ! Nous n'espérions plus…_

_ - Je ne suis plus entièrement cet Albator, d'il y a quinze ans… Mais mes convictions sont pareilles, je me bats pour les mêmes buts ! Je prendrai à mon bord tout ceux qui voudront se mesurer aux Erguls et à toutes les monstruosités physiques et mentales qu'ils représentent !_

_ Reï se saisit du poignet du grand Pirate balafré._

_ - Nous repartons, capitaine ! L'équipage se reforme !_

_ Mi-Kun se glissant entre les pieds d'Albator, ce dernier songea que tout reprenait sa place._

_ - Je vous conduis tous vers des ennemis qui pourraient bien nous atomiser. Je ne promets que de la douleur et du sang. C'est ainsi, et cela ne fera qu'empirer, je le crains !_

* * *

><p>Alérian reposa ses couverts, débarrassant la table.<p>

- Ils savent donc tous où tu les emmènes, papa ? Tu as quarante membres d'équipages ?

- Oui. Je me bats, à ma façon. J'ai attaqué bien des Drakkars, j'ai même atomisé une petite planète abritant une station spatiale de reconnaissance des Erguls. Mais ils progressent toujours, je ne sais quoi faire…

Albator reposa son mug de café noir et très sucré.

- Il y a plus de deux ans, quand j'ai commis la folie de foncer sur ce Drakkar en orbite de Jura, mes tirs ne l'auraient pas dégommé sans un appui… J'ai réussi un exploit que l'_Arcadia_ seul n'aurait pu… Alie, voilà tellement longtemps que je veux te poser cette question : est-ce que… ?

- Papa, je suis juste ton petit garçon ! Comment pourrais-je bien avoir pu avoir eu un quelconque rôle dans ton combat ?

- Ta mère était une créature exceptionnelle. Elle l'a prouvé en te sauvant de cette Murhie. Peut-être t'a-t-elle laissé autre chose en héritage ?

- Ca, ce n'est pas moi qui pourrai te le dire ! Je suis en congé, ne soyons pas sérieux ! Je veux profiter de la journée avec toi !

- Avec plaisir, mon grand !


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Avec son père, Alérian s'était promené dans tout Heiligenstadt.

- Jolie bagnole, avait commenté le grand brun balafré.

- Oui, le resto d'hier n'était qu'un de mes cadeaux.

- Moi, je ne t'ai rien apporté, grimaça Albator.

- Tu es là ! Je te l'ai dit : tu es ma plus belle surprise, se réjouit le jeune homme en s'arrêtant devant un magasin de matériel d'appareils d'observations scientifiques.

- Un rapport avec tes mystérieuses études ?

Alérian éclata de rire.

- Mais mes études n'ont jamais été un secret ! C'est toi qui n'as jamais posé la question !

- Pourquoi je me serais intrigué ? Tu étais un petit rêveur de bouquins ! Je t'imaginais très bien en prof, avec une chaire. Bien que cela colle bien peu au caractère familial !

- Je t'ai déçu ?

- Alie, j'étais tellement heureux de me découvrir un fils ! L'enfant de Maya ! Tu ne me décevras jamais. Alors, tu n'as pas poursuivi dans la voie littéraire ?

- Disons que j'ai obliqué vers un segment plus scientifique. Mais ça me fait toujours beaucoup de lecture dans le cadre de ces études !

- Scientifique ?

- Un mélange d'astronomie, de chimie et de physique appliquée. Un étrange package, mais j'adore !

- C'était quand même moins complexe à l'Académie Militaire, de mon temps ! Tu as un petit cerveau bien rempli, Alie !

- Je m'emploie à le faire marcher.

- Et cette Romyanne ?

Alérian rosit légèrement.

- C'est la troisième prof suppléante. Oui, elle est un peu plus âgée que moi…

- Si vous vous aimez, que vous êtes libres tous les deux, c'est votre histoire. Je n'ai pas à émettre de critique. Et si tu es heureux, c'est tout ce qui m'importe ! Après le menu fruits de mer du déjeuner, où m'emmènes-tu pour le goûter ?

- Au _Party Club _!

- Je me souviens de crêpes mémorables à leurs tables.

- Et ils en font toujours ! approuva Alérian.

Cela n'avait été qu'au soir que les deux balafrés étaient revenus à la villa des Schromel.

* * *

><p>Alérian monté à sa chambre pour vérifier les messages sur son ordinateur, Mulien avait adressé un clin d'œil au plus âgé des deux.<p>

- Je ne vous avais jamais connu cette étincelle de bonheur dans le regard, Albator.

- Les temps où Maya et moi nous sommes connus n'étaient guère propices à la romance au clair de lune… Je suis passé pour un psychopathe givré, purement et simplement, même sans doute pour certains de mes alliés… Vous avez un trésor, Mulien, je crois que vous le savez depuis longtemps. Je ne vous saurai jamais assez gré d'avoir pris soin de lui toutes ces années !

- C'est un garçon merveilleux.

- Je le constate lors de mes trop rares et brefs passages.

Albator saisit soudain le Parlementaire par le col.

- Ne me dites pas que cette tête de bourrique a remisé ses amours littéraires pour une branche moins pacifique, pour moi ?

- Disons que son voyage d'il y a deux ans lui a ouvert de nouveaux horizons. Il est revenu changé, grandi, adulte. Et, effectivement, il espère vous aider au lieu de demeurer dans un monde plus allégorique et pacifique.

- Les guerres ne sont pas pour les enfants ! se révolta le grand brun balafré.

- Alérian a dix-huit ans. C'est un jeune adulte en pleine possession de ses moyens. Et il a une intelligence peu commune ! Alie est votre fils, il ne peut que marcher sur vos traces, mais à sa manière ! Vous pouvez être très fier de lui !

- Mais, je le suis !

* * *

><p>Après le dîner au bord de la piscine, tous étaient rentrés dans la véranda pour y boire un dernier verre sans crainte de la fraîcheur de la nuit.<p>

- Tu es sûr de ne pas pouvoir rester ? insista Alérian, chagrin, ne posant la question que pour le principe.

- J'ai déjà eu le grand bonheur de pouvoir passer la journée avec toi, de me promener sans souci de regards inquisiteurs ou traîtres – mon avis de recherche touché par la prescription. Je repars avec des souvenirs plein la tête.

- Warius te poursuit ? releva le jeune homme. J'aurais cru qu'il avait compris que tu n'étais pas un Pirate de la pire espèce ! Vous avez volé ensemble !

- Lui Militaire, moi Pirate. L'équation est plus simple que celles de tes études ! Vas dormir paisiblement, Alie, moi je retourne dès cette nuit sur l'_Arcadia_ et vers la mer d'étoiles.

- Papa, j'ai trois mois de congé avant la reprise des cours. Je pourrais t'accompagner un moment, je suis vraiment adulte à présent ! Je pourrais être utile !

- Misère, tu es bien trop mon fils, toi ! Mais c'est hors de question !

Et si Alérian fit la grimace, tous les autres éclatèrent de rire.


	4. Chapter 4

_Crédit : _Les _Metal Bloody Saloon_ et Bob l'Octodian appartiennent à Aerandir Linaewen qui les a créés

**4.**

Pour une des rares fois de sa vie, cela avait été sans aucun enthousiasme qu'Albator était reparti dans la mer d'étoiles.

« Tu me manques, Alérian. Tu as été mon rayon de soleil durant ces vingt-quatre heures de mon séjour à Heiligenstadt ! Et au vu des périodes troubles qui se profilent, tu fus une bouffée d'air frais. Pourtant, en te laissant là-bas, je vais m'inquiéter plus que jamais ! Les Illumidas étaient relativement humain, dans leur aspect extérieur tout du moins, mais ces Erguls se rapprochent davantage des bêtes féroces ! ».

Installé dans son fauteuil, c'était avec un regard totalement vague que le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ fixait l'espace, plongé dans ses récents souvenirs.

Depuis son poste sur la passerelle, Reï l'observait à la dérobée. Deux ans s'étaient écoulés, mais elle devait reconnaître que son sombre capitaine la fascinait toujours autant. Il semblait traverser les événements sans qu'ils ne l'affectent, mais elle savait qu'il n'en était rien. Et en l'occurrence, sa peine à avoir laissé son fils derrière lui était palpable et par extension se répercutait sur l'ambiance générale à bord.

Désespérant de ne pouvoir ouvertement lui témoigner sa sympathie, craignant d'être proprement rembarrée, la jeune femme en combinaison rose se contenta d'un léger soupir, toujours détournée, ne captant dès lors pas l'écho sur son scan radar.

* * *

><p>- Vaisseau Pirate en observation ! jeta Axeluteur. C'est une de nos cibles, commandant Zéro. C'est l'<em>Arcadia <em>!

- Ah, il a quand même fini par refaire surface, cette anguille de Pirate ! gloussa Warius. Voilà des mois qu'il semblait avoir proprement disparu !

- Hum, je doute qu'Albator retourne prendre sa retraite en toute discrétion, remarqua Unabara.

- Il vole bien tranquillement là, poursuivit Marina. Et sans aucune précaution quasi !

- On va un peu le secouer, décréta le commandant du _Karyu_. Pièces sous tension et feu !

* * *

><p>Située sur Râ-Metal, la petite bourgade de Gun Frontier grouillait d'une activité inversement proportionnelle à sa taille !<p>

Et toute cette agitation était la meilleure couverture qui soit pour quelqu'un arborant les symboles Pirates. La ville avait beau être réputée comme terrain relativement neutre, elle fourmillait également de chasseurs de primes et autres assassins qui n'auraient pas rechigné à un carton facile, en apparence.

Le bar préféré d'Albator était celui dont l'enseigne annonçait _Metal Bloody Saloon_ en lettres d'or. Et sitôt qu'il eut poussé les battants, un sonore barrissement l'accueillit !

Agitant ses huit bras, Bobsdqildjavlb l'Octodian libéra par ses seuls mouvements une place conséquente au zinc, remplissant en même temps un verre d'un liquide couleur de miel.

- Quelque chose me soufflait que tu allais passer ! rugit Bob.

- Quelque chose en forme de lettre peut-être ? hasarda le grand Pirate balafré, ironique.

- Possible. Je n'ouvre jamais mon courrier, mais je reconnais une tête de mort sur une enveloppe ! Et j'imagine que je ne fus pas le seul prévenu : il est arrivé il y a déjà deux jours et trépigne d'impatience !

- Qui donc ?

- Salut, papa !

- Alérian. Comment peux-tu donc… ?

- Tu m'as dit où tu allais, sourit le jeune homme en sortant de l'arrière-salle.

- Mais, pour venir… ?

- Je suis adulte, cette fois c'est vrai. Je peux donc me procurer un billet de voyage en toute simplicité.

- C'est dangereux… poursuivit Albator dans un grognement.

- Je suis grand, tu sais ! pouffa le jeune homme.

- J'espère que tu ne lui as rien servi à boire, Bob ? continua de ronchonner le grand Pirate balafré.

- Il est tout à fait en âge de découvrir le red bourbon, assura l'Octodian. Il a néanmoins besoin d'un peu de temps pour vraiment l'apprécier.

- Ça arrache, j'aime pas trop… s'assombrit de fait Alérian.

- Si, tu vas découvrir ce nectar, assura son père en se déridant et vidant enfin d'un trait son propre godet.

- Content de te revoir, glissa l'Octodian.

- Remets-nous ça, Bob, pria Albator.

Alérian tendit une main, un peu hésitante, vers le godet servi quand il s'interrompit dans son geste.

- Warius ! glapit-il.

- Comme on se retrouve ! Je crois que moi aussi tu ne m'attendais pas ! ironisa ce dernier en braquant son arme sur le grand Pirate balafré.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

La prunelle marron d'Albator s'enflamma.

- Les plaisanteries les plus courtes sont les meilleures, Warius ! siffla-t-il. Je ne suis pas près de te pardonner d'avoir fait feu sur l'_Arcadia_. Je n'ai pas un sens de l'humour très développé !

- C'est peu de le dire. Et cesse de geindre, le tir est passé plus qu'à bonne distance de ton château arrière ! rit Warius en rengainant son arme. C'est de ta faute : tu n'avais qu'à voler de façon moins voyante !

- Un moment de relâchement, convint Albator alors que Warius prenait place au comptoir et que Bob lui remplissait un verre de red bourbon.

Le regard d'Alérian alla de l'un à l'autre des deux bruns.

- C'est quoi ce jeu ? glapit le jeune homme. Papa, tu m'as dit que Warius te pourchassait. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait t'abattre sur place !

- Il n'aurait pas été près d'y arriver, assura Albator. Et je ne mentais pas. La hiérarchie de Warius lui fait poursuivre tout qui ne suit pas le rang général !

- Mais en dépit des symboles dont ton père se revendique, je sais que nous sommes du même côté. On ne s'est pas beaucoup croisés ces derniers temps, mais je crois qu'on a fini par trouver un terrain d'entente, ou tout du moins de non-agression. Mais pour la galerie, vaut mieux qu'on croie qu'il est sur la liste de mes objectifs à neutraliser.

- Un peu plus que de la neutralité, remarqua Alérian alors que son père et Warius avaient trinqué avec une évidente complicité. Tu aurais pu m'avertir, papa, je pense être digne de confiance…

- Désolé. Mais je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à te voir débouler ainsi !

- Je préfère vous voir ainsi, fit Alérian, soulagé.

- Tu as tellement grandi, Alie ! lança Warius. Tu es devenu un magnifique jeune homme ! J'avais hâte que nous nous revoyons !

- Tu pouvais passer par Heiligenstadt…

- L'envie ne m'en a pas manqué. Mais on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut. Sans compter que depuis l'adoption des jumeaux, ça nous occupe bien Marina et moi !

- Oh, j'ignorais ! coupa Albator. C'est vrai que notre dernière rencontre remonte à presque une année !

- Un parcours du combattant, mais elle et moi avons à présent nos petites merveilles. Marina va d'ailleurs interrompre sa mission sur le _Karyu_ pour aller prendre la relève de nos grands-parents et s'occuper de ces bouts de choux !

- Félicitations, firent les deux balafrés.

Et Bob versa une nouvelle rasade de red bourbon dans les godets.

* * *

><p>Albator déposa un coffret devant son fils à la crinière d'acajou.<p>

- Un présent de Maetel. Mais moi je ne te le confie qu'à titre de prêt, et exclusivement pour ton séjour auprès de moi !

- Oh, c'est le même pistolet que toi…

- En effet. J'espère cependant qu'il ne quittera pas son étui d'ici à ton départ pour rentrer sur Terre.

- J'ai appris à me servir d'une arme sur le _Karyu_ de Warius, rappela Alérian en fixant le ceinturon à ses hanches.

- J'en constate le résultat sur ta joue, soupira son père.

- Ça aurait aussi pu m'arriver dans n'importe quelle autre circonstance. Il y a toujours eu un balafré par génération. Les accidents en labo de chimie ne sont pas moins dangereux que l'abordage des Rampants Erguls !

- Je te préférais en petit scribouillard, avec seulement la tête dans les étoiles…

- Je change, papa. Je grandis. Et au vu du futur qui se profile, je me vois plus suivre tes traces que de me mettre au micro d'une radio !

- J'aimerais tant t'éviter tout cela.

- Changer l'avenir, aussi radicalement, n'est pas en ton pouvoir, papa !

- C'est ce que pensent Toshiro et même la Déesse.

- C'est-à-dire ? s'enquit le jeune homme, intrigué.

- Je n'aurai peut-être pas à t'en parler, jamais. C'est mon souhait le plus cher !

- Toi, tu en as dit trop et pas assez !

- Et tu ne tireras rien de plus que moi. Inutile d'user éventuellement de ton charme sur Warius, il ne sait rien ! Mais comme l'a énoncé il y a peu quelqu'un de sage : n'évoquons pas de sujet fâcheux et profitons de ces moments où nous sommes réunis ! Viens, descendons, Alérian. Warius est déjà aux écuries, avec les chevaux. Il nous attend pour la randonnée !

Mais si Alérian quitta tout sourire la chambre à l'étage même du _Metal Bloody Saloon_, ce n'était qu'avec de la préoccupation dans le regard que son père le suivit.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Warius avait été le premier à quitter Gun Frontier après une semaine de détente en compagnie de ses deux amis. Le commandant du _Karyu_ avait préféré ne pas s'attarder ce qui aurait fini par attirer l'attention sur la halte non prévue à son planning Militaire. Une semaine, il pouvait rattraper le temps perdu en poussant son cuirassé au maximum de sa vitesse et en empruntant des couloirs de vol que Marina lui avait étudiés durant son escapade.

* * *

><p>Descendu prendre un petit déjeuner à l'Octodiane, c'est-à-dire aussi roboratif que succulent, Albator avait sursauté à la vue de son fils vidant avec un évident plaisir un grand verre de red bourbon !<p>

Il tourna brusquement la tête vers Bob, la prunelle noire.

- Mais tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ? ! C'est un gosse !

- C'est un adulte, rectifia le patron du _Metal Bloody Saloon_. Et il raffole de ma potion détoxifiante à base de miel. Et sans un degré d'alcool ! Pourtant, il n'a pas besoin de se purifier l'organisme. Il est bien sage, ton gamin, gamin !

- C'est lui le gamin, pas moi ! protesta le grand brun balafré en s'installant à la table.

Il fit la grimace.

- Je me suis mépris sur les apparences. Excuse-moi.

- Pas de souci. Voici ton petit déjeuner, régale-toi, fit Bob en le servant. Ensuite, profitez tous les deux de votre dernier jour à Gun Frontier ! Des projets ?

Alérian ayant été directement en cuisine pour désigner ce qu'il désirait manger pour son premier repas de la journée, l'Octodian demeura à côté de la table alors que son hôte préféré se restaurait.

- La présence du petit t'inquiète ? reprit alors Bob, deux paires de bras ballants, une autre les poings sur les hanches et la quatrième croisée.

- Mon étudiant préféré n'a rien à faire dans l'espace, maintenant moins que jamais ! J'ai dû lui donner une arme, et ça me répugne à un point… A présent que tu as amorcé la mèche de mes ronchonneries, poursuis, Bob, je te prie.

- Tes scrupules, tes angoisses de père n'ont plus lieu d'être. Les Drakkars des Erguls seront là sous peu. Nul endroit ne sera plus sécurisé. Et entre la quête du gamin pour te retrouver et le premier Drakkar que tu as explosé, les Erguls ne sont pas stupides, ils ont fait le lien ! Et s'ils ne t'ont pas localisé, ou découvert où Alérian poursuivait sa petite vie, cela ne saurait tarder ! Selon mon avis, Alérian est au plus sûr endroit auprès de toi !

- Je le sais… Mais il est né sur Terre, là est sa place, objecta un peu piteusement Albator, l'appétit quasiment coupé. J'ai un équipage, je n'ai pas à embaucher mon propre enfant !

- Ton raisonnement se défend. Mais ce gamin-là, conclut Bob en désignant de son museau de buffle Alérian qui revenait, il a ton sang dans les veines, il ne restera pas à subir la domination !

- Comme si je l'ignorais…

Alérian se rassit.

- Alors, qu'as-tu choisi, Alie ? rugit l'Octodian.

- Des pousses de marog, des tomates et plein d'œufs baveux !

- Je te fais apporter cela avec une grande cafetière.

- Merci, Bob !

- Et moi, je reprendrais bien du jambon grillé ! lança en vain Albator alors que le patron du _Metal Bloody Saloon_ était déjà reparti vers les cuisines.

* * *

><p>Alérian et Albator étaient remontés en selle, partant pour une balade, avec les paniers pique-nique fournis par le personnel de Bob l'Octodian – en provisions solides et liquides.<p>

- Où allons-nous, papa ?

- Je ne pars jamais sans me recueillir une ultime fois sur la tombe de Toshiro.

- Je suis honoré que tu me fasses partager ce moment.

- Nous sommes père et fils. Et Toshiro fait à sa manière partie de la famille. Je découvre peu à peu ton monde, j'ai à te faire connaître le mien !

Le jeune homme à la chevelure d'acajou eut un sourire éblouissant puis plus tendre.

- Merci, papa !

Tori-San s'étant envolé pour se poser sur la croix de la tombe, l'enserrant de ses ailes et pleurant à qui mieux-mieux, Albator se tint longuement devant la tombe sous l'épave du cuirassé rouillé qui la protégeait, en quelque sorte.

Alérian demeurant néanmoins en retrait, laissant ces instant profondément intimes à son père, demeurant pour sa part les regards aux aguets, la main sur la crosse de son cosmogun.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Plissant les yeux de son faciès de phacochère, Bob Bobsdqildjavlb observait un grand brun balafré qui, lui, observait un jeune balafré.

- Tu me l'aurais laissé encore quelques jours, je te l'aurais engraissé, ton rejeton ! murmura l'Octodian dans un grognement.

- Alie est parfaitement constitué et proportionné, pour un humain, sourit Albator. Nous n'avons jamais été de gros gabarits dans la famille !

L'Octodian posa son énorme main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- J'avais hâte de faire la connaissance de ton fils, je n'ai pas été déçu ! Il est jeune, frais, intelligent et plein de promesses. Ce sera un bon combattant qui te secondera.

- Mais je ne veux pas qu'il se batte !

Albator soupira.

- Je crains que ce ne soit inévitable, reconnut-il ensuite. Les Drakkars sont aux portes de notre système solaire. Et en plus de mes gènes, il a ceux de sa mère ! Oh oui, il montera au front, c'est une évidence. La Déesse et Toshiro ont tout préparé en ce sens. Il y a jusqu'à son changement d'option d'études qui concorde avec ces funestes pressentiments !

- Je vais finir de vous préparer une spécialité Octodiane pour votre repas avant de repartir, fit Bob en se retirant.

Le plancher et les marches grinçant sous le poids du colossal Octodian, Albator reporta son attention vers la porte ouverte qui donnait sur la chambre que son fils avait occupée le temps du séjour.

- Tu as donc voyagé avec les baluchons offerts par Warius ?

- Il m'avait gâté à notre première séparation. Et là, il a récidivé !

Alérian rit.

- Il a même fait plus, gloussa-t-il en calant sur sa tête une casquette frappée de l'emblème du _Karyu_.

- Qu'il s'arrête là, grommela Albator. Tu vas finir par prêter serment sous la bannière de la République Indépendante !

Alérian finit de boucler les sacs qui ne portaient néanmoins pas les marques Militaires.

- Je pense que cette idée lui trottait dans la tête, quand j'étais à son bord… Il a dû espérer un moment que je ne te retrouve pas, pour me ramener chez lui. Sa République lançait alors les Destroyers…

- Mais il est hors de question que tu commandes un Destroyer !

Alérian partit dans un nouvel éclat de rire, fit ensuite frémir ses narines.

- Le ragoût de Bob sent bien bon !

* * *

><p><em>Sur le départ, Warius était venu voir Alérian qui, assis sur son lit, chevilles croisées, l'ordinateur ouvert devant lui, potassait ses cours, se préparant pour la rentrée bien qu'il ait encore bien des semaines de congé devant lui.<em>

_ - J'ai vraiment été heureux de te revoir, Alie. Ton papa me parlait de toi, mais j'ai toujours préféré constater par moi-même ! Tu es superbe ! Tu es devenu un jeune adulte, grand, mince, bien musclé pour ce que j'ai pu voir sous la douche au retour de cavalcades, et la tête bien pleine !_

_ - Tu me complimentes ou tu me dragues ? pouffa le jeune homme._

_ - Alérian, tu as un physique de grand sportif alors que tu prétends toujours avoir la tête dans tes bouquins, qu'ils soient scientifiques ou non !_

_ - J'étudie et je prends soin de moi, c'est incompatible ?_

_ - Pour toi, sûrement que non. Moi, je n'ai eu que l'ambition Militaire depuis toujours, et je n'ai suivi l'entraînement physique que dans ce cadre. Toi, tu as tellement de capacités intellectuelles, Alie, tu mériterais des temps paisibles pour continuer de t'épanouir._

_ Warius étreignit les épaules de son jeune ami._

_ - Je ne parlerai pas au nom de ton père, mais il ne peut que partager mon sentiment…_

_ - Il ne me drague pas !_

_ Warius rit de bon cœur._

_ - Tout comme ton père, c'est pour de jeunes gens de ta qualité, pour tous les civils innocents aussi, les êtres incapables de se défendre, que nous nous battrons comme des lions ! Je peux t'en donner ma parole !_

_ - Merci, Warius, sourit presque tendrement le jeune homme. Papa et toi, amis, mon rêve le plus cher et que je n'osais espérer !_

_ - Pline l'a dit : ton père et moi sommes semblables, en dépit de tout ce qui nous sépare ! Je suis honoré de l'avoir pour ami sûr, et réciproquement je pense._

_ Alérian se leva._

_ - Bonne suite de mission, Warius. J'espère te revoir bientôt !_

_ - Certainement._

_ Les deux amis eurent une accolade pleine d'amitié, avant de se séparer._

_ Reprenant la casquette sous sa tête, Warius la vissa sur sa tête et se retira, croisant sur le palier de l'étage un grand brun balafré._

_ - A un de ces jours, Albator, murmura-t-il, mais pas trop vite, ce serait de mauvais augures !_

_ - Comme tu dis, Warius._

_ - Veille bien sur ce diamant brut, il est précieux au possible !_

_ - Je sais, approuva Albator._


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Immense spectre noir et blanc, sorte de cerf-volant géant, mais qui ne donnait pas envie de rire un instant, Elomène s'agitait devant ses deux meilleurs subordonnés : Hograd le Suprême et Kromer le Coordinateur des escadres de Drakkars.

- Il est revenu !

- Albator, ce spectre plus jeune qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. Oui, cela fait déjà trop longtemps qu'il nous nargue, aboya le Suprême des Erguls.

Kromer intervint, bien que toujours un genou à terre, la cape écarlate l'enveloppant.

- Ce Pirate a eu quelques succès, de la chance, mais il ne demeure au fond qu'un simple humain ! ajouta le Leader des Flottes Erguls. Nous l'aurons à l'usure. Nous pouvons même simplement attendre que son temps de vie humaine s'achève tout court, vu notre longévité !

- Ne triomphez pas, vous êtes très mal placés pour le faire ! siffla la Souveraine Noire. Ce Pirate dispose d'une suprématie étrange : il atomise nos Drakkars, avec difficultés soit, mais il finit toujours par y arriver !

- Oui, jamais aucune espèce que nous avons envahie et soumise n'y était parvenue, avoua Kromer.

- Je n'ai pas non plus percé ce mystère, reconnut Hograd.

- Mais c'est lui ! C'est lui ! glapit Elomène. Cela a toujours été lui !

- Nous ne comprenons pas, Votre Suprématie… avouèrent les deux Erguls, nuque toujours ployée, le casque callé au creux du bras.

- Ce Pirate, cette légende d'un autre temps, il n'aurait jamais dû réapparaître ! hurla la Souveraine Noire. Mais surtout en étant en contact avec le fils d'une déesse, il a fait de son simple cuirassé un condensé de puissance incommensurable dont lui-même n'a pas encore pris conscience !

Hograd Suprême tressaillit.

- Le légume de Murhie commence à se réveiller ? hasarda-t-il.

- Elle déraisonne, passe de phases de mutisme à une autre de délire. Et elle prétend s'être frottée à une déesse. Vu qu'elle ne sondait qu'un seul esprit, il est aisé de comprendre qui est la déesse et qui est l'horreur qu'elle a pondu !

- Et il est de retour ? ajouta encore Kromer.

Hograd eut un véritable sifflement.

- Sans vouloir douter de vos presciences, cet Alérian est un humain parfaitement normal !

- Il a été sauvé, il a fini par se réveiller alors que Murhie avait détruit son esprit, rappela alors Kromer. Il y a quelque chose d'intriguant chez ce petit d'humain… Quels sont vos ordres, Votre Grandeur ?

- Continuez d'observer tous ces fauteurs de troubles qui plus le temps passe plus ils se pensent supérieurs voire invulnérables, ricana Elomène. Surveillez-les et frappez-les là où cela fera le plus mal, quand ils ne s'y attendront pas !

- A vos ordres, obéit Hograd.

- Avec plaisir, conclut Kromer.

* * *

><p>- IIIIKKKKKKKKKK !<p>

Les portes de la passerelle s'ouvrant, Tori-San quitta le dossier de fauteuil où il était perché pour venir se poser sur l'épaule du jeune homme à la crinière d'acajou qui entrait.

Alérian caressa le plumage de suie des grandes ailes qui l'enveloppaient alors que le long bec jaune effleurait délicatement sa joue balafrée.

Le jeune homme se dirigea rapidement vers la position surélevée où se tenait son père.

- Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta ce dernier.

- Je n'y arrive pas… avoua le jeune homme. J'ai connu un _Arcadia_ sans personne. Là, cela fait bien trop de monde à bord, même pour un cuirassé de cette taille et de ce tonnage ! Ça pullule partout… On dirait que tes Marins surgissent comme par magie de chaque recoin quand je me déplace…

- Détends-toi, Alie. Moi aussi j'ai dû réapprendre à fréquenter la civilisation, murmura Albator. Là, nous avons tous eu notre baptême du sang, cela a scellé notre groupe.

Albator prit son fils par les épaules, l'amenant près de la grande barre de bois lourd.

- Vas-y, dirige-nous !

- Mais, je…

- Je suis là. Je sais aussi que tu as effleuré cet enseignement.

- La barre du _Karyu_ était différente…

- Fais-toi à celle-ci.

Depuis sa console, pas trop rassurée, Rei gardait à l'œil les deux hommes, incapable de lire sur les lèvres, mais tâchant d'analyser leurs mouvements.

« Non, capitaine, tu ne vas pas confier la barre à cet enfant inexpérimenté ? ! J'espère que Toshiro est vraiment aux commandes… ».

Alérian se saisit des poignées de la grande barre, donnant un léger coup, ce qui fit dangereusement basculer l'assiette spatiale du cuirassé, déclenchant bien des alarmes sous l'inattendue et insensée manœuvre !


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Interrompant un moment paisible entre son capitaine et la Jurassienne éthérée, Reï requit sa présence quelques instants durant.

- Où est Alérian ? jeta-t-il avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

- Il a passé la matinée dans la salle du Grand Ordinateur. A présent, il est au simulateur de vol, répondit docilement, mais aussi de façon mécanique la superbe blonde en combinaison rose.

- Bon, quel est le souci avec mon fils ? ! gronda le grand Pirate balafré. L'équipage ne semble pas l'aimer…

- C'est réciproque, fit Reï avant de rougir violemment. Je suis désolée, capitaine, je ne voulais pas être si directe !

- Tu m'as dit la vérité, c'est ce que j'attendais. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Reï grimaça.

- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que ce soit toi qui parles à ton fils, capitaine… Nous, on se réjouissait tous de faire sa connaissance ! Mais le courant n'est pas passé.

- Oui, ça j'ai remarqué ! Je vais aller le voir. Il… ?

- Il est retourné à son appartement et a demandé à ce qu'on lui serve son dîner.

- Bien. Ne me dérange qu'en cas d'alerte !

- A tes ordres, capitaine.

Reï s'étant retirée, ce fut d'un signe de tête qu'Albator s'excusa auprès de Clio avant de quitter à son tour les lieux.

* * *

><p>Un de ses ordinateurs ouvert devant lui, Alérian picorait dans son plateau-repas quand son père s'annonça et qu'il lui ouvrit la porte de l'appartement.<p>

- Je pensais que tu passerais la soirée auprès de Clio. Toshy m'a dit qu'elle avait demandé une bouteille de la cuvée spéciale de Bob !

- Je pense qu'elle va la flûter avec plaisir. Elle prendrait presque des joues au régime de Bob.

Albator s'assit face à son rejeton.

- Non, continue de manger tant que c'est chaud, pria-t-il alors que le jeune homme avait reposé ses couverts. Nous pouvons parler pendant que tu te restaures.

- Je suppose que Reï t'a parlé… marmonna Alérian J'ai pourtant fait de mon mieux, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné !

- Alérian, tu es un garçon merveilleux ! Pourquoi donc est-ce que le courant ne passe pas avec l'équipage ? Tu as déjà voyagé à bord de l'_Arcadia _!

Le jeune homme finit ses légumes et repoussa son assiette vide.

- Mais c'est bien ça le souci, papa ! glapit-il soudain. J'avais connu un cuirassé vide, hormis Clio qui ne pipait mot quasi. Et là, bien qu'ils ne soient que quarante, j'ai l'impression qu'ils pullulent partout et que je ne peux faire quelques pas sans tomber sur l'un d'eux ! Je me sens observé, jaugé, jugé, même quand ils ne font que poliment me saluer ! Et je ne suis pas toi, j'ai la tête pleine de bouquins ! Je ne me sens pas à l'aise. Je préfère les éviter, les fuir si nécessaire !

- D'où la distance qu'ils prennent pour du mépris, comprit Albator. Pourtant, à ton campus vous êtes des milliers à vous côtoyer ! Ce ne sont pas quarante Marins…

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être est-ce à cause de l'espace clos du cuirassé, balbutia Alérian.

- Tu as ton appartement, ta chambre dans le mien. Tu as totale liberté d'aller et venir, bien évidemment, et Toshiro t'ouvre toutes ses archives. Qu'est-ce qui te manque, Alie ? continua d'insister Albator, n'y comprenant rien.

- Je suis le premier surpris, papa !

Albator eut un profond soupir, s'accordant quelques instants de réflexion.

- Ton premier, et jusque-là seul voyage spatial, ce fut à bord du _Karyu_. Un rythme Militaire, de la discipline, des ordres, guère de fantaisie. Ici, tout est beaucoup plus libre ! Tu as le loisir d'errer si tu le souhaites, aucune obligation, aucun compte à me rendre. Peut-être est-ce cela qui te manque, ou plutôt te déstabilise ?

- Possible… admit Alérian après avoir réfléchi à son tour. Je suis désolé que tes Marins aient pris cela pour un air hautain de ma part, ce n'était absolument pas mon intention ! C'est juste… C'est juste que je me sens complètement perdu !

- Toi, tu emménages dans mon appartement ! gronda Albator. Les ondes apaisantes de Clio te seront certainement de bon soutien.

- Merci, papa.

Alguérande fit sauter les couvercles des petits pots qui constituaient son dessert.

- Où allons-nous ?

- L'_Arcadia_ se dirige vers les lunes de Géosys. C'est calme et magnifique.

- Bref, tout sauf la chasse aux Drakkars !

- Comme si j'allais risquer des combats avec toi à bord !

- Mon papa poule !

- Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux, Alie. Je veille sur toi comme sur la prunelle du seul œil qui me reste.

- Comme je t'aime quand tu parles ainsi, papa ! Et je promets d'essayer de m'habituer à ton équipage !

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, mon grand !

Et les deux balafrés se sourirent affectueusement.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Franchissant les portes qui s'ouvraient, un cuirassé miniature vola à travers la passerelle.

- Alérian est encore un grand enfant, remarqua Rei.

- Il est en vacances, il ne peut que s'amuser, ajouta Albator.

Il se tourna néanmoins vers un massif Marin en pull rayé, bandana autour de la tête et lunettes sur le nez.

- Yattaran ?

- Non, ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai fait cette maquette, capitaine. Elle est extrêmement complexe.

- Allons, ne te dévalorise pas, je suis certain que tu pourrais en être l'auteur !

- Certainement, capitaine, sourit Yattaran. C'est juste que je n'ai pas le temps, je préfère m'occuper de l'_Arcadia_ en priorité et former nos Mécanoïdes commando pour les heurts futurs !

- Alors, qui ? poursuivit le grand Pirate balafré.

- Alérian, renseigna Toshiro dans l'oreillette de son ami. Ce gamin est pétri de talents. Je suis sûr que si tu lui en donnais les moyens, il pourrait fabriquer un cuirassé grandeur nature !

- C'est de cela dont vous discutez dans ta salle ?

- Entre autres choses. Et puis, inutile qu'il construise un vaisseau de guerre… Tu te rappelles ?

- Oui, ma mémoire ne me trahit pas encore, ronchonna Albator.

Mais ce fut avec un sourire qu'il accueillit le jeune homme qui dirigeait la miniature avec le boîtier entre ses mains.

- Belle réalisation, Alie.

- Vu que tu ne m'as chargé d'aucune tâche, je m'occupe !

- Et de bien belle façon. Tu as réalisé là un petit chef d'œuvre.

- Je ne te crois pas trop objectif sur ce coup !

- J'avoue.

- Alors, ces lunes de Géorys ? questionna Alérian alors que le cuirassé se posait aux pieds de Rei.

- Nous les atteindrons dans la soirée, renseigna cette dernière. Il y a là une station spatiale qui est un carrefour commercial et civil très important. Nous passerons sous bouclier d'invisibilité pour nous y rendre en spacewolf ne portant pas notre marque.

- Chouette, une balade à l'air presque libre ! se réjouit Alérian avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la passerelle, sa maquette redécollant pour le suivre.

Rei fronça les sourcils.

- Mais la station de Gromech est un lieu tout aussi clos que notre cuirassé ! protesta-t-elle, vexée.

- Oui, mais en bien plus grand, je suppose que ça fait toute la différence. Tout est toujours une question de taille ! ironisa Albator en retournant auprès de sa grande barre en bois.

* * *

><p>Depuis l'un des appartements-résidences de Gromech, une femme au teint légèrement verdâtre et à la chevelure de jade prononcé observait l'approche de l'<em>Arcadia<em>.

- Comme si depuis toutes ces années, nous n'avions pas amélioré nos instruments de détection ! ricana-t-elle. Avec d'autant plus de facilités que notre technologie était déjà supérieure à la vôtre ! Je suis de retour et j'ai à venger les miens. Voilà longtemps que je t'attends, capitaine Albator… Nous allons bientôt faire connaissance !

* * *

><p>Lokhat s'était présenté au Grand Coordinateur des Drakkars.<p>

- Je suis à tes ordres, Kromer. Quelles que soient les coordonnées où tu veux m'envoyer, mon Drakkar est sur le départ, sur sa catapulte, encore au cœur de Shiroman, notre planète-base !

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Tu es mon meilleur commandant. Et celui vers qui je te dirige est un redoutable adversaire, si insignifiant pourtant, mais qui nous fait enrager depuis bien trop longtemps déjà !

- Je crois que je peux deviner mon objectif, Coordinateur. Mais, duquel des deux s'agit-il ? Le Pirate ou le Militaire ?

- Le Pirate !

- Dommage, j'aurais préféré me faire d'abord l'autre…

- Ne sois pas pressé, son tour viendra de toute façon. Lui et ceux de sa République ont beau résister, ils ne seront pas de taille sur la durée. Leurs Destroyers sont redoutables, tout neufs, mais on trouvera leurs faiblesses, ce n'est là aussi qu'une question de temps. En attendant, occupe ce Pirate qui n'aurait jamais dû sortir de sa retraite – ces deux-là ont une fâcheuse tendance à se venir en aide mutuellement, il ne faut pas leur en donner l'occasion cette fois-ci !

- Je pars immédiatement.

L'Ergul claqua de la langue en signe de salut et se retira, enfilant son casque.

« Je crois que le vent va enfin tourner ! Il est temps que nos Drakkars fassent des exemples pour tous les fous qui seraient assez stupides que pour nous résister ! ».

Et Kromer se frotta les mains.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Alérian et Clio partageaient le déjeuner quand le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ revint dans son appartement du château arrière du cuirassé vert aux ailerons touchés de rouge.

- Rei a reçu cet avis sur sa console de communications, fit-il en agitant un message imprimé. Tu dois retirer un colis à Gromech ?

- Oui, je ne pouvais pas tout transporter dans mes baluchons de voyage. J'ai donc fait directement envoyer mon colis depuis Heiligenstadt !

- Quoi, tu n'avais pas encore assez de tenues pour te changer, ma fashion victim préférée ?

- Comme si tu en connaissais d'autres ! pouffa le jeune homme en finissant son potage épicé. Tes Marins s'habillent comme ils veulent, quelles que soient les circonstances. Et Warius est marié avec son uniforme bien avant de l'être avec Marina ! Non, pas de vêtements supplémentaires, bien que de ne pouvoir me changer que deux fois par jour manque d'accord des couleurs !

- Alors, ton paquet ?

- Mon matériel de golf ! jeta Alérian en allant vers les réchauds sur une table contre l'un des murs de la salle à manger.

- Tu joues au golf ? s'étonna le grand Pirate balafré avec un tressaillement.

- Oui, depuis que je sais marcher, gloussa son fils en se servant de filets de volaille en sauce, rajoutant des légumes verts et une bonne portion de frites. Tuteur Mulien a été champion planétaire à plusieurs reprises !

- Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne maîtrises pas ?

- Oui, je n'ai pas eu de sœur. Je ne sais pas jouer à la poupée ou tirer des couettes, et je ne me travestis pas en me maquillant pour lui faire plaisir… Bien que je me sois déguisé avec des talons hauts pour des fêtes estudiantines – ce qui m'a valu quelques mémorables « dragages » et nuits un peu coquines, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, papa ?

Albator afficha une mine infiniment choquée tandis que Clio rit doucement.

* * *

><p>Toujours invisible, l'<em>Arcadia<em> s'était encore approché de la station spatiale de Gromech, avant de mettre ses réacteurs à l'arrêt.

- Prêt à aller te dégourdir les jambes, Alérian ? interrogea Clio alors que ce dernier avait juste rempli un petit sac à dos pour sa sortie.

- Et même à courir ! rit le jeune homme. Parcourir les coursives sur mes skates à deux roues chacun avait fini par perdre de l'intérêt.

- Je suppose que tu t'es renseigné, et que Gromech a un parcours de golf, d'où l'envoi de ton matériel ?

- Un green de toute beauté, avec un environnement vraiment féérique ! J'ai hâte de me confronter à moi-même et de battre si possible mon propre score sous le par !

- Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles, mais ça te réjouit et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je le rapporterai à ton père, ça lui fera plaisir, si tu m'y autorises ?

- Tu peux, Clio. Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie ici…

- Si, un peu, non ?

- Oui, un chouya. Et exécuter des swings est excellent pour la souplesse du corps !

- Ça te passionne, cela se voit. Si un jour nous pouvons aller sur un parcours sans yeux tiers, je serais curieuse de te voir à l'œuvre !

- Avec plaisir, Clio. Est-ce que papa, ici à bord… ?

- J'en doute ! Trop futile pour l'ex-Militaire qu'il fut ! Alie, est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit la Jurassienne alors que son jeune ami avait relevé ses messages sur son ordinateur.

Alérian referma vivement son ordinateur.

- Rien, c'est personnel… Enfin, je n'ai rien à te cacher : Romyanne me laisse tomber, elle divorce pour se mettre en ménage avec un des profs titulaires de deux fois son âge…

- Désolée.

- La vie. Je savais cette relation sans issue. Mais je l'ai appréciée, à chaque instant.

- Tu vas tenir bon, Alie ?

- Je devinais que ça finirait ainsi, bien sûr. En revanche, pas si vite, pas comme ça à distance… Finalement, cette halte n'a plus guère d'attraits pour moi… Si seulement je pouvais rentrer, essayer de la faire changer d'avis, juste pour un temps. Je l'aimais bien, moi !

- Tu auras la femme de ta vie, un jour, Alérian ! assura Clio en lui étreignant les épaules. Et celle-là, tu la reconnaîtras comme telle, et elle te comblera, en tout !

- Merci, Clio.

Une sirène retentit soudain.

- Je ne connais pas cette alarme, pourtant papa m'a fait enregistrer chaque alerte ! ?

- Le _Karyu_ arrive, Warius vient retrouver son ami. Et le _Karyu_ est attaqué ! Ton papa va aider Warius. Toi, reste auprès de moi.

- Oui, Clio, fit docilement Alérian.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Sous le feu de trois Drakkars, le _Karyu_ avait fait front, projetant son toujours redoutable et irrésistible Feu de Saint-Elme, provoquant des dommages à ses adversaires, mais pas suffisamment pour s'en sortir !

- C'est chaud, commandant ! avertit Unabara.

- Nos boucliers de coque faiblissent, renseigna Battlyzer. On va être vraiment mal !

- Je lance un SOS à notre Flotte ? hasarda Axéluteur.

- Personne ne nous viendra en aide dans un tel laps de temps… Aucune chance que les Observatoires du coin comprennent et relayent la nouvelle à notre hiérarchie ?

- Non. Ils ne verront rien, murmura Grenadier. Vous êtes sûr qu'Albator est là tout près pour nous aider ?

- C'était notre rendez-vous ! Il est là !

- Canon de Saint-Elme rechargé, renseigna Battlyzer.

- Et feu ! rugit Warius en pressant la détente de son pistolet.

* * *

><p>Bien qu'invisible, l'<em>Arcadia<em> avait bien causé des dégâts aux Drakkars assaillant le _Karyu_. Et le cuirassé Pirate avait fait feu de toutes ses pièces !

- Merci, Albator ! fit Warius, non sans soulagement, passant le bras sur son front ruisselant de sueur sous la casquette. Tu en as proprement dégommé un, d'un seul tir, quasi ! Il faudra que tu m'expliques, un jour ! ?

- Comme si je le savais…

Un nouveau cuirassé apparaissant, l'_Arcadia_ se remit en position de combat.

- Où que tu sois, lâche Pirate, je suis là et je te traquerai à jamais ! aboya l'Ergul. Ma _Jenkrode_ est programmée pour te tuer !

- Ah, vous donnez soudain des noms à vos Drakkars ?

- Ne ricane pas, Pirate. Tu es mal embarqué ! Tu es invisible, mais je te repère au croisement de tes tirs !

- Il a raison ! s'affola Warius. Bats en retraite, Albator !

- Jamais. Et tu es toujours en délicate position.

- Albator, nous avons quatre Drakkars devant nous, jamais nous… Je ne crois pas que nous puissions…

- La ferme ! rugit le grand Pirate balafré alors que ses tourelles de canons et autres sections de tirs propulsaient leur feu rageur.

- Ca ne suffira pas, soupira Raï, désolé.

Clio vit soudain Alérian devenir lumineux, rejetant la tête en arrière sur un cri de souffrance néanmoins silencieux.

- Alie…

Le jeune homme hurla sans un son, la bouche ouverte, un interminable moment, avant de s'écrouler au sol, inanimé.

L'_Arcadia_ invisible fonça de plus belle sur deux Drakkars, Tranchoir de Proue sorti, les ouvrant comme des boîtes de conserves, les transperçant après les avoir percutés de plein fouet.

« Un nouveau miracle… Je comprends désormais. Et je crois que ton père le réalisera lui aussi à présent… Je suis tellement désolée ! ».

* * *

><p>Pourvu de son petit sac à dos, Alérian s'était dirigé vers le spacewolf devant l'amener sur la station spatiale de Gromech.<p>

- A ce soir, papa ! fit-il avec un geste du bras à l'adresse de ce dernier.

Prenant place, le jeune homme sourit à Yattaran et Beebop.

- Mes gardes du corps attitrés !

- Nous avons beaucoup d'affection pour toi, Alie. Pour moi, je commence à te connaître, j'apprécie ton génie et plus simplement encore ta gentillesse naturelle. Quant à Beebop, il t'a accompagné depuis bien plus longtemps, il te vénère quasi, pour être passé de la casse au _Karyu_ puis à ce bord où il ne sera jamais démantelé ! Nous t'emmenons sur Gromech. Profite de ta sortie, jeune homme !

- Merci, Yattaran. Je n'en abuserai pas. Je veux juste pouvoir disputer un tournoi de golf ! Ensuite, je rentre. Vu que Warius est sauf, nous pourrons nous retrouver plus tard !

- Ça ira, Alie ? Je ne dois pas t'accompagner ?

- Non, j'ai l'intention de faire du shopping du simple regard, de goûter à tout ce que l'on me proposera de gratuit, à bien manger au resto de plantes en marinades, et à donc m'éclater au golf ! A ce soir, Yattaran !

- A ce soir, jeune homme. Amuse-toi !

- Mais, j'en ai bien l'intention !

* * *

><p>Le spacewolf posé, Alérian se précipita hors du pont d'envol pour rejoindre le cœur de la station spatiale, s'y amuser, s'y perdre.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

- Ton _Karyu_ est dans un sale état.

- Oui, mon escale à Gromech va être plus longue et plus technique que prévu, convint Warius en flûtant allègrement l'alcool servi par son hôte borgne et balafré. Sans toi, il ne serait plus qu'une épave dépressurisée. Je te dois plus qu'une fière chandelle !

Albator esquissa un léger sourire tout en débouchant une nouvelle bouteille de vin.

- Il est néanmoins heureux que la _Jenkrode_ et les autres Drakkars aient mis les voiles, remarqua-t-il en versant le liquide rouge dans les verres. Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais tenu le coup sur la longueur… Je suis d'ailleurs le premier surpris des dommages que je leur ai causés…

- Je ne m'en plaindrai pas ! assura Warius. Et, moi aussi j'ai été estomaqué de la puissance de feu que tu as développée. Toshiro a apporté des améliorations à l'_Arcadia_, ou quoi ?

- Non, pas pour les armes, intervint le Grand Ordinateur. L'_Arcadia_ est à son maximum depuis bien longtemps déjà. J'ignore moi aussi d'où il a tiré un tel pouvoir destructeur. Mes analyses sont en cours.

- C'est Alérian, intervint Clio en s'illuminant.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent.

- Et pourquoi personne ne m'a dit qu'Alérian avait fait un malaise ? vitupéra Albator.

- Je voulais que Gen le Doc Mécanoïde l'examine, mais le gamin a refusé, avoua encore la Jurassienne. Il a dit qu'il se sentait mieux.

- C'est vrai qu'il était en pleine forme pour se rendre sur Gromech, reconnut le grand Pirate balafré.

- Tu as dit que c'était lui qui avait dopé l'_Arcadia _? reprit Warius.

Clio inclina positivement la tête.

- Il a même fusionné avec lui, je dirais. Mais pas de son plein gré, il a ressenti une terrible souffrance. Pour s'en libérer, il a lâché ces forces en lui, ce qui l'a anéanti sur l'instant. Après, il semblait vraiment soulagé !

- Comment est-ce possible ? murmurèrent à l'unisson Albator et Warius.

Albator fronça le sourcil.

- Et toi, Clio, as-tu perçu quelque chose ?

- Rien du tout. J'ai été la première surprise.

- Mais, tes pouvoirs sont tellement impressionnants ! ? s'étonna le commandant du _Karyu_. Alérian n'est absolument pas en mesure de te résister !

- Voilà pourquoi j'ai fait la promesse à Albator de ne plus jamais les utiliser sur un être innocent, un ami. Et Alie a déjà tenu bon face à Murhie. Je ne l'ai ramené qu'avec l'accord de Maya.

- Elle a en effet rendu sa liberté de conscience à Alérian, tu nous l'as raconté.

- Elle est toujours là, poursuivit la Jurassienne. Elle veille sur son fils.

- Comment peut-elle ? s'étonna Albator. Elle est morte. Elle s'est éteinte en tant qu'humaine, entièrement !

- Et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'est éveillée à sa destinée, expliqua encore Clio. Elle est plongée dans les ténèbres mais elle a aussi suffisamment de lumière en elle que pour les traverser, si nécessaire. Et son essence est en Alérian. Il est devenu extrêmement sensible à certaines perceptions, et il peut influer sur son environnement en usant de la part divine que Maya a laissée en lui – bien qu'il n'en soit absolument pas conscient encore.

- Mais, si tu n'as rien capté de lui, comment peux-tu avancer ces choses ? remarqua Warius, intrigué.

- Maya et moi avons eu un court échange avant qu'elle ne me laisse revenir avec Alie.

- Moi, je serai plutôt curieux de voir comment tu expliqueras cela à ce pauvre gosse ! grinça Albator.

- Un appel entrant, avertit Toshiro. C'est Yattaran, il est toujours sur la station spatiale.

- Oui, c'est l'heure pour eux de revenir. Yattaran, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Alérian ne s'est pas présenté au rendez-vous, fit la voix chargée d'inquiétude du massif Pirate. Il ne répond pas à sa radio. Beebop s'est renseigné, le petit n'a même pas été au club de golf, ses affaires y ont juste été amenées par un coursier !

- Je ne comprends pas… souffla Albator. Pourquoi cette soudaine indiscipline ? Pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas revenir ?

- Il est juste un peu en retard, glissa Warius.

- Alérian n'est jamais en retard ! aboya Albator. Mais, pourquoi… ?

- Sa petite amie a rompu avec lui de façon bien peu correcte, renseigna Clio. Il n'en a rien montré, mais il était dévasté !

- Ce n'est quand même pas une raison pour fuguer ! siffla le grand Pirate balafré. Ce n'est absolument plus de son âge !

Warius se leva.

- J'ai toutes les raisons d'être sur Gromech. J'y vais ! Je pourrai peut-être y glaner quelques infos.

- Merci, Warius.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que j'ai le malheur de sortir de mes pénates je me fais sauter sur le paletot et enlever ? !

- Crois-moi, tu ne m'intéresses pas un instant. Enfin, juste dans la mesure où tu es le moyen d'atteindre ma véritable cible, ricana une belle amazone toute de cuir écarlate vêtue.

- Je ne comprends pas… murmura Alérian.

- Je me fiche éperdument que tu percutes ou non ! Je te l'ai dit : tu es juste mon appât !

- Je ne trahirai pas mon père ! se récria le jeune homme en agitant ses poignets entravés de liens flexibles. Et s'il ne sait pas où je suis, il ne viendra pas à ma rescousse !

Il se mordit les lèvres.

- Mais tu vas te faire une joie de le lui apprendre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Chaque chose en son temps. Là, tu es bien au frais, je te garde !

Et l'inconnue pivota sur ses talons aiguilles et quitta le réduit qui lui tenait lieu de cellule.

- Sur le seuil, elle se retourna.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Gamalthine !

« Me séquestrer ? Hors de question… Il faut absolument que je file d'ici, un point c'est tout ! ».

Se forçant au calme, Alérian observa attentivement son environnement, cherchant la plus petite chose qui pourrait lui permettre de se libérer.

Bien qu'il n'en témoigne rien, statut Pirate oblige, Yattaran fut soulagé de voir Warius arriver au cœur de la station spatiale.

- Beebop et moi avons camouflé tous nos symboles, mais il est difficile de fureter sans attirer malgré tout rapidement l'attention… Nous n'aurions jamais dû lâcher le petit d'une semelle ! Mais il est adulte, et il a grand besoin de liberté ! Il souffrait tant de cette impression de ne cesser de tomber sur l'un de nous dès qu'il quittait son appart sur l'_Arcadia _! Ce n'était que pure coïncidence, mais c'était vrai aussi. Le pauvre, il a cru que nous le tenions à l'œil ! Et là, c'est bien ce que j'aurais dû faire ! Je suis seul fautif. Le capitaine va me massacrer, et il aura bien raison !

- On va retrouver Alie, assura Warius. Où était-il, quand sa balise a émis pour la dernière fois ?

- Au Casino Number One, il jouait au poker et se débrouillait plutôt bien ! renseigna Beebop. C'est moi qui devais être auprès de lui. Je ne l'avais pas lâché depuis notre départ d'Heiligenstadt, la première fois !

- Ca va aller, temporisa encore Warius, avec un regard réconfortant pour le massif Pirate en t-shirt rayé, avec une petite caresse amicale sur la tête ronde et rouge du petit robot.

Forçant de ses pointes de bottes renforcées une pièce de métal déboîtée, Alérian avait usé de la paroi dégagée et rêche pour scier ses liens.

Ensuite, après avoir dévié plusieurs fils, il avait fait couler des gouttes d'acides sur le boîtier de contrôle intérieur de son réduit, le libérant.

Prenant ses jambes à son cou, il avait filé vers l'escalier de secours le plus proche, espérant qu'il le mène vers des zones de la station spatiale moins inhospitalières !

Depuis une fenêtre sur sa tablette, Gamalthine sourit.

- J'avais raison de le choisir, de ne pas douter de lui. Il a agi exactement comme je l'espérais ! Laissez-le partir, il porte mon message. Moi, j'ai juste à me contenter d'une apparition !

* * *

><p>Beebop tressauta sur ses chenilles.<p>

- Je capte à nouveau la balise d'Alérian ! Il se dirige vers nous !

- En ce cas, c'est qu'il va bien, espéra Warius, confiant mais pas trop, jusqu'au moment où Alérian était apparu, à bout de souffle, échevelé et en sueur, avec soudain derrière lui une sublime mais inquiétante créature tenant fermement un long fouet.

Mais mettant Alérian en sécurité derrière lui, Warius vit aussi l'inconnue se retirer.

- A présent, ramenons Alérian à son papa ! Alie, je ne comprends rien à ton enlèvement de quelques heures !

- Mais, moi non plus !

* * *

><p>Albator faisait les cent pas dans son appartement.<p>

- Plus jamais je ne te laisserai te balader tout seul, Alie !

- Tu vas t'installer à Heiligenstadt ?

- Ne te moque pas. Je ne veux pas que tu sois enlevé à chaque fois que je regarde ailleurs !

- Je me suis enfui !

- On t'a laissé fuir, fit le grand Pirate balafré, sombre et plus sérieux encore. On voulait que tu me rejoignes… Et puis, j'ai vu l'enregistrement que le badge-caméra que Warius portait sur son uniforme m'a fait voir ta kidnappeuse… Comme si je n'avais pas assez avec les Erguls !

- Je ne la connais pas, cette Gamalthine ! gémit Alérian.

- Idem, ajouta Warius.

- C'est une Illumidas ! Je pensais la race éteinte… Et j'ignorais qu'ils avaient des femelles… gronda Albator. Oui, avec les Erguls, je redoute le pire à venir ! conclut-il.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

L'Ame de l'_Arcadia_ ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une sorte de gloussement.

- Bien sûr que les Illumidas devaient avoir des femelles ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'ils sortaient d'un œuf ou d'un chou ? Ce que tu peux être naïf parfois, mon vieil ami !

- Disons que j'imaginais qu'elles étaient restées sur leur planète d'origine, celle que la Déesse a détruite.

- D'où le fait sans doute que certaines en aient réchappé, continua de commenter Toshiro. Et cette Gamalthine ne peut que t'avoir à la mauvaise !

- Oui, elle ne s'est servie d'Alérian que pour me faire passer le message de sa présence, grommela le grand Pirate balafré.

- Décidément, j'aurais mieux fait de rester à Heiligenstadt… gémit Alérian qui venait d'arriver. Je ne te cause à nouveau que des soucis !

- Si ce n'était toi, elle aurait trouvé un autre moyen, jeta Toshiro avant qu'Albator ait pu répondre. Heureusement qu'elle voulait que tu lui échappes, sinon elle t'aurait vraiment fait du mal, et ça ton père ne l'aurait pas supporté.

- Je suis désolé fit encore le jeune homme, dépité, attristé, se tenant à quelques pas de son père, n'osant s'approcher.

- C'est moi qui ai à veiller sur toi. Et toi tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi ! assura Albator en venant l'étreindre. Comment t'es-tu fait prendre ?

- Un homme s'est présenté comme étant un membre d'accueil du club de golf. Il m'a mis dans un ascenseur. Et là pour une raison inconnue, je me suis senti pas très bien, pour me réveiller dans mon réduit !

- Gaz anesthésiant inodore et incolore, avança Toshiro. Content qu'on t'ait récupéré, Alie !

- Je retourne auprès de Clio, marmonna Alérian. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre de red bourbon ! conclut-il en quittant la salle du Grand Ordinateur, croisant sur le seuil Warius.

- Cette Gamalthine a fait elle aussi le lien entre Alérian et toi… Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le reconnaître juste avant sa majorité !

- Il était hors de question qu'il demeure « de père inconnu » sur son acte de naissance, se révolta Albator dans un sursaut. Je devais le faire !

Warius fronça les sourcils.

- Mais quel nom figure donc sur son acte de naissance ? J'avais retrouvé ta piste dans la Flotte terrestre par des enregistrements visuels, dont celui où tu avais été chassé et condamné à l'oubli dans les égouts…

- Curieux personnage ! s'amusa Albator bien que le souci ne quitte pas sa prunelle. Non, tu ne sauras rien. Sur le certificat de naissance, c'est toujours bien Alérian Rheindenbach ! Je le devais à Mulien, pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour lui !

- Je suis curieux et obstiné ! sourit Warius. Je n'aurai qu'à effectuer une recherche parmi les plus grandes familles germaniques ! Il doit bien y traîner un ou plusieurs balafrés ! ?

- Non, les Illumidas sont passés par là quand j'ai été comme tu dis condamné à pourrir sur pieds et le ventre vide. Il ne reste rien de mon passé et de mon nom. Je ne suis depuis trop longtemps que celui qui a pris ce surnom de guerre pour ne pas les reconnaître comme les maîtres bien que je commande toujours un cuirassé de la Terre. Ils m'ont forgé, je ne suis plus que le capitaine Pirate de l'_Arcadia_. Et cette Gamalthine l'apprendra à ses dépens pour me rappeler ces souvenirs et s'en être prise à Alie !

- Tu as affaire à très très forte partie, et je ne peux t'aider, soupira Warius. Mon _Karyu_ n'est pas opérationnel…

- Et il est hors de question que tu t'éloignes trop de ta mission ! Si ta République découvrait notre amitié… Et l'Armée est toute ta vie !

- Je saurais m'arranger, fit Warius. Et je ne regretterais jamais le moindre sacrifice pour un ami !

- Merci. Allons disputer une partie d'échecs !

- Enfin !

* * *

><p>Murhie se débattit dans les cauchemars de ses hallucinations.<p>

- Il est pire qu'elle ! hurla-t-elle. Il y a son essence en lui, et il est bien vivant ! Il faut l'éliminer ! Il faut qu'il disparaisse !

Et après avoir vociféré, la Jurassienne télé-psychopathe retomba dans son apathie coutumière.

- Intéressant, murmura Kromer. Notre Souveraine Noire l'avait toujours pressenti, su même ! Il va falloir finir le travail de l'autre fois ! Thrun, rassemble tes Rampants !

- A tes ordres !


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Repartant finalement seul, le _Karyu_ en pleines réparations sur la station spatiale Gromech, l'_Arcadia_ avait mis le cap sur les lunes de Géorys.

Venu à l'appel de son père, Alérian avait alors découvert l'espace s'emplir de couleurs, étinceler même alors que d'étranges nappes scintillantes paraissaient se mouvoir pour créer des formes étranges et somptueuses.

- C'est magique, papa…

- Non, je suis sûr que tu pourrais me fournir l'explication galactophysique de ces phénomènes !

- J'en connais quelques règles. Le reste, c'est Toshiro qui m'a tout détaillé. Mais qu'importent les chiffres, les combinaisons chimiques, ce spectacle est de toute beauté !

Elevant son appareil photos, le jeune homme prit une série de clichés.

- Ah, parce que la photo est aussi un de tes dadas ? marmonna Albator.

- Depuis toujours !

Alérian demeura un long moment à observer l'espace, léger sourire aux lèvres, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Toujours peu à l'aise avec les mots, surtout avec tous ceux présents sur la passerelle de son cuirassé vert, Albator se contenta de poser ses mains sur les épaules de son fils.

L'attention semblant détournée, il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du jeune homme.

- Ensuite, nous irons voir une vieille amie à moi : Lumiane, chuchota-t-il. Elle a beaucoup insisté pour enfin faire ta connaissance, et puis j'ai à te donner ton cadeau d'anniversaire.

- Je savais que tu m'avais quand même réservé une surprise ! J'ai hâte !

- Ca va te surprendre. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu…

- De toi, jamais !

Captant quelques regards dans leur direction, le grand Pirate balafré retourna auprès de sa grande barre en bois.

- Viens ici, Alie, tu vas guider l'_Arcadia_.

Et le frémissement d'appréhension collectif qui agita les Marins fut alors parfaitement perceptible !

* * *

><p>Bien que <em>l'Arcadia <em>soit encore à plusieurs jours de vol de sa planète, Lumiane s'était matérialisée dans l'appartement du capitaine borgne et balafré.

- Tu me l'as amené !

- Clio a fait récemment d'étranges révélations, grommela Albator.

- Ce n'était que la vérité, fit la Jurassienne en se rapprochant. Vous le confirmerez, Lumiane, vu que vous avez été aux premières loges pour percevoir l'étincelle divine en Maya ?

- Comme si cela allait m'apaiser, gronda encore Albator. Que du contraire ! Alérian ne peut-il donc pas vivre tranquillement sa petite vie ?

- Avec les Drakkars aux portes du système solaire terrien, aucune chance que son avenir soit paisible ! murmura doucement mais fermement la Déesse Dorée. Il te faut un combattant de plus, Albator. Et le cadeau d'Alie viendra à point nommé !

- C'était mon cycle de combat, pas le sien ! Je n'aime pas, pas du tout, aboya le grand Pirate balafré en se détournant.

* * *

><p>Tout en menant son escouade de Drakkars, Kromer continuait de progresser dans la mer d'étoiles qui semblait soudain désertée par deux de ses meilleurs gardiens.<p>

« J'ai le champ libre à ce qu'on dirait ! Ce _Karyu_ a fait plus que de la figuration, mais il n'est toujours pas de taille ! En revanche, cet _Arcadia_ a à nouveau brillé de tous ses feux, comme il y a plus de deux ans… Elomène et cette télé-psychopathe de Murhie ont raison : cela vient de cet Alérian ! Si seulement on comprenait comment cela fonctionne… ».

Un sourire mauvais barra le visage de l'Ergul.

« Aucune importance. On va le faire passer de vie à trépas et tout sera réglé ! Je me vois bien le faire attacher à la proue de ma _Jenkrode_ après l'avoir fait éviscérer, avant d'éperonner le cuirassé de son Pirate de père ! ».

- Echo sur le scan, informa l'opératrice aux radars du Drakkar.

- Identification ! ordonna le Coordinateur.

- Un cuirassé… en forme de dragon ! Communication entrante, drapeau blanc symbole universel hissé.

- Bien, je vais donc écouter ce message, fit l'Ergul, curieux.

- Je suis Gamalthine, annonça celle qui apparut sur son écran rond de passerelle, Amirale des Illumidas, j'ai une alliance à vous proposer !


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Reï Yuki remit un paquet à Alérian.

- Les cuisines les ont faites durant la nuit. Régale-toi !

- Chouette, des sucettes ! Mes réserves touchaient effectivement le fond !

- Oui, et tu peux être particulièrement ronchon quand tu n'as pas ta dose de sucre !

- Mais je…

La blonde rit doucement.

- Je plaisante Alie. Les tensions des débuts sont bien loin maintenant. Tu es des nôtres !

- Merci, sourit le jeune homme en déballant une sucette pour la fourrer en bouche.

* * *

><p>Après presque trois ans d'absence, l'<em>Arcadia<em> était revenu se poser sur le sol de la Déesse Dorée.

- Comme c'est lumineux ici ! fit Alérian, émerveillé. Je ne me souvenais pas que tout était si serein à ma première venue.

- Je me doute que tu étais beaucoup plus stressé à quelques instants de te trouver face à moi, admit son père. Tu n'as même dû prêter aucune attention à cet environnement.

- Je suppose… En fait, je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose de mon arrivée, j'avais effectivement la tête totalement ailleurs !

- Cette fois-là, je t'ai déçu… Tu aurais mérité bien mieux pour un premier contact !

- Tu t'es rattrapé, assura le jeune homme alors que Lumiane était apparue devant eux.

- Bon retour chez moi, Alérian Rheindenbach Von Rudelheim.

- C'est bien la première fois que l'on m'appelle par mon nom complet, murmura le jeune homme en rosissant de plaisir.

- Vous êtes dans les secrets des Dieux, Lumiane. J'apprécie que ce soit vous qui ayez accueilli ainsi mon fils.

- Et lui et moi allons passer de longs moment ensemble assura Lumiane en se détournant pour les précéder jusqu'à son palais, passant avec eux entre les deux rangées de ses suivantes.

* * *

><p>Clio leva la tête quand Albator vint la rejoindre sur la terrasse que Lumiane avait conservé pour leur usage.<p>

- Tu as bien dormi ? interrogea-t-elle ?

- Paisiblement. Cela n'était plus arrivé depuis que nous étions partis !

- Oui, tu sembles bien reposé, approuva la Jurassienne. Bien que l'heure soit plus grave que jamais, plus notre séjour durera ici, plus tu prendras des forces et de la concentration pour les combats à venir.

- Où est Alérian ? préféra questionner le grand brun balafré en s'asseyant alors que les suivantes venaient lui servir son petit déjeuner.

- Lumiane l'a emmené dans ses Jardins Secrets, jusqu'à la Sphère de Méditation.

- Pourquoi ? J'avais très envie de passer un peu de temps avec lui, et sans quarante paires d'yeux vissés sur nous !

- Je crois que tu peux deviner et comprendre, poursuivit Clio en prenant délicatement une coupelle d'un alcool extrêmement fort pour s'en régaler.

Entre deux bouchées, savourant le café très serré, Albator approuva de la tête.

- Alérian a fait preuve de réactions stupéfiantes à l'attaque des Drakkars. Il est temps de faire la part des choses, qu'il comprenne ce qui lui est arrivé, et qu'il ne finisse plus à terre si telle situation devait se reproduire, ce qui est inévitable ! Et je ne veux pas qu'Alie endure dans sa chair les souffrances de mes combats… Mais je n'y peux rien, cela va arriver, c'est pour cela aussi que nous sommes ici ?

- Oui, entre autres choses, conclut la Jurassienne avant d'avoir un hoquet et de s'illuminer.

* * *

><p>Alérian se tourna vers sa splendide et paisible accompagnatrice.<p>

- De quoi retourne-t-il ? s'enquit-il. Je sais que mon père a une profonde affection pour vous, et je sens en moi que vous êtes vraiment exceptionnelle ! Mais pourquoi m'avoir séparé d'eux ?

Frappant légèrement le sol de sa canne à pommeau rond, elle posa sa main libre sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Il y a tant de bouleversements en toi, Alérian, et pas uniquement parce que tu es un jeune adulte et que tes hormones finissent de s'agiter. Tu as beaucoup à comprendre et nous avons peu de temps. Maya t'a laissé un terrible héritage, mais magnifique aussi. Comme je l'ai dit à ton père, Maya a perdu son essence divine en te mettant au monde. Mais non, pas perdue, transmise ! Elle et moi allons t'aider. La Sphère de Méditation va te permettre d'aller au plus profond de tes souvenirs et de tes émotions, mais sans la violence dont Murhie a fait preuve l'autre fois ! Tu me fais confiance, Alie ?

- Oui.


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

Tout en lançant des galets dans une mare à l'eau d'un vert tendre, Albator grognait.

- Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour : Warius me manque !

- Normal, en son absence tu n'as personne sur qui te faire les dents, rit Clio.

- Il y a de ça, convint le grand brun balafré. Et puis, j'aimerais tant être avec Alérian. Il est seul dans cette Sphère de Méditation, il doit avoir très peur !

- Non, je perçois son âme sereine au possible, assura la Jurassienne. Il n'a jamais eu autant conscience de lui-même, et il est en parfaite communion avec le souvenir de sa mère.

- J'aurais à être auprès de lui, continua de rager Albator. J'espère au moins que Lumiane n'envisage pas de le garder ici !

- Pourtant, l'autre fois, tu as tout fait pour le convaincre de rester, rappela cette dernière en s'approchant des deux amis.

- Les circonstances étaient différentes…

- Pas du tout ! Elles étaient même moins dangereuses, les Drakkars étaient très loin. Aujourd'hui, la Terre est directement menacée, et c'est là que tu comptes le renvoyer.

- Je pourrais le laisser séjourner sur l'_Arcadia_, mais l'endroit n'est pas plus sûr, soupira Albator.

- Et pourquoi ma planète idéale ne l'est-elle plus assez pour héberger le jeune Alérian ? interrogea Lumiane, sans acrimonie aucune dans la voix.

- Sans vouloir vous offenser : votre planète n'a rien de normal. Et Alérian a besoin de normalité. Dois-je vraiment choisir entre un lieu sûr pour mon enfant ou que son esprit ne soit troublé par les phénomènes étranges qui l'agitent ces derniers temps ?

- Je vois, Albator. Je comprends mieux. Cruel dilemme en effet. Mais ne redoute pas un instant que je n'embrouille l'âme de ton fils par des délires de puissance ou les arcanes de mon propre monde. Alérian est profondément humain. Par contre, il est exact qu'il est fusionnel avec toi depuis ces trois ans, et quand ton _Arcadia_ et toi êtes en perdition ses pouvoirs se raniment sans même qu'il le réalise. Et c'est cette énergie divine qui dope la puissance de feu de ton cuirassé, te donnant l'avantage sur le moment.

- Alie est donc la seule arme capable de contrer les Drakkars des Erguls ? murmura Clio.

- En résumé, oui, approuva Lumiane.

La Déesse tourna son beau et pâle visage vers son hôte borgne et balafré.

- Alérian est impliqué dans ce combat, c'est sa destinée, poursuivit-elle. Nous le savons tous. Et c'est à quoi nous travaillons depuis plus de deux ans, avec le génie de Toshiro, et ton aval tu ne l'as pas oublié ?

Albator fit la grimace.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous me prendriez au mot, que vous iriez au bout de cet insensé projet ! se révolta-t-il. Comment avez-vous jamais pu songer qu'un jour Alérian pourrait… Je le refuse !

- Il est trop tard, soupirèrent les deux créatures dépourvues de bouche, entourant leur ami balafré, tentant de le réconforter, chacune à leur manière ! Alérian est ton fils, c'est un combattant né !

- Non, il était fait pour la lecture et les rêves, poursuivit Albator, désespéré. Il aimait tant tous ses bouquins, il y avait trouvé son bonheur… avant de me retrouver. Je ne peux accepter qu'il endure mes épreuves : la guerre, la perte des êtres chers, le saccage de nos vies.

- C'est ce qui arrivera s'il doit tout supporter en étant sur Terre, isolé, sans toi, souligna avec une soudaine dureté la Déesse de la planète idéale. Alérian est ton fils, le dernier de la lignée.

- Mais s'il disparaît, que restera-t-il, justement ? continua de s'apitoyer le grand brun balafré.

- Oui, il n'y aura plus personne pour se rappeler que Baldur Von Rudelheim a existé… Egoïsme bien mal placé, non ? Il y a longtemps que j'avais décidé de me battre pour mes idéaux, quitte à tout y perdre, et c'est ce que j'avais occulté ces derniers temps… Alérian a donc sa propre voie… Mais je la déteste, elle me fiche les jetons comme jamais je n'ai connu cela dans ma vie ! Je suis prêt à ce que notre nom s'efface à jamais… mais je ne veux pas perdre mon unique enfant ! Lumiane, en l'envoyant ainsi au feu, il risque de ne jamais en revenir…

- L'aléa de toute guerre, souffla Clio. Mon peuple a été presque décimé pour cela. Il faut des gardiens des univers comme Warius et toi ! supplia-t-elle ensuite. Et Alérian est un messager de guerre et de paix tout à la fois !

- C'est trop compliqué pour ma compréhension d'humain, je suis désolé une fois de plus, Lumiane. Je ne peux plus réagir désormais qu'en père !

- Cela t'honore. Mais, si tu n'étais plus là, quelle chance resterait-il au petit ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai perdu toutes les certitudes acquises ici… Mais je refuse d'assister à la mort de mon fils !

- Mais, peut-être est-ce qui sera là à la tienne, glissa la Déesse resplendissante de lumière.

- Quoi ! ?

- C'est l'avenir que j'ai vu ! conclut-elle en se retirant dans le doux froissement de sa longue robe d'une blancheur aveuglante.


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

Baigné de béatitude, Alérian s'arracha soudain à la félicité, reprenant cependant un désagréable et rude contact avec la réalité.

- Je n'aime pas… J'ai peur…

Se recroquevillant au sol, nu, l'épiderme ruisselant de sueur, perdu, Alérian se força à rouvrir les yeux, bien qu'ayant parfaitement compris où il était revenu, l'esprit encore secoué par les visions qui l'avaient agité.

- Le futur est abominable, je le refuse !

Et sur les joues du jeune homme, les larmes se mêlèrent à la transpiration.

- Papa, j'ai trop besoin de toi. Je ne suis pas capable de m'en sortir tout seul ! Au secours !

Et totalement à bout de forces, Alérian sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p>Rei tendit la tablette à son capitaine.<p>

- Le rapport des derniers jours, à l'extérieur, dans la réalité ?

- Oui. Ce n'est pas bon… les Drakkars ont dépassé Pluton : ils foncent vers la Terre ! Ils dégomment tout sur leur passage, rien ne les arrête.

Albator soupira.

- En ce cas, il n'y a plus un instant à perdre. Le Feu du Ciel ne me servira toujours pas à me battre, mais il peut m'amener à distance de tir des Drakkars à temps pour m'interposer autant que possible. C'est reparti… pour le dernier affrontement.

Albator se leva, rompant de sa noire présence la lumineuse tranquillité du salon, glissant ses armes dans les étuis à ses cuisses.

- Qu'Alérian soit transféré à mon bord. La Doc s'occupera de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ait recouvré ses esprits. Nous repartons. Je vais m'interposer entre la Terre et les Drakkars, c'est tout ce que peux faire. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste à faire. D'ici là, j'aurai peut-être trouvé comment mettre Alie en sécurité, autant que possible.

Après l'arrivée réjouie, les membres d'équipage de l'_Arcadia_ avaient rejoint leur poste, le pas pesant, la mine sombre, mais prêts au combat.

* * *

><p>Rei était à nouveau faire rapport à son capitaine.<p>

- Toshiro fait chauffer les réacteurs. Nous partirons à ton ordre, dès que tu auras actionné la grande barre. Je vais t'attendre sur la passerelle.

- J'arrive, assura le grand Pirate balafré, bien qu'il n'ait aucune conviction dans la voix.

Demeuré dans la coursive du cuirassé vert, il soupira.

- Je ne veux pas… C'est bien au-delà de mes forces… Je n'y arriverai jamais ! Je n'ai pas encore assez de courage pour…

- La ferme ! intima Clio en posant une main amicale et péremptoire sur le poignet de son ami. Nous y allons parce que c'est ainsi, tout simplement ! Alie vient avec nous, il se rétablira durant le voyage éclair.

- Oui, j'espère, gémit Albator en posant la main sur le front de son fils dévoré de fièvre qui frissonnait et se débattait dans ses cauchemars, allongé sur la civière de son transfert à bord. Lumiane, j'envisageais tout autrement cette halte et ce présumé équilibre pour lui…

- Alérian est si jeune, si fragile, il n'a pas supporté l'épreuve, reconnut la Déesse. C'était trop lourd pour lui.

Sans un mot, se détournant, Albator se dirigea vers son cuirassé en vol stationnaire, ancre jetée au sol.

« Bravo pour une escale d'apaisement… », maugréa-t-il, désespéré au possible et tout menant à ses plus funestes pressentiments.

* * *

><p>Warius jeta un coup d'œil à Unabara, aboya à son adresse et le regarda s'approcher.<p>

- Inutile de hurler, commandant. Je suis là.

- Notre vol ?

- Nous serons bientôt en vue de la Terre. Maintenant que nous sommes opérationnels, on va pouvoir protéger la planète de ton ami. Notre monde étant perdu, nous avons à nous battre pour celui du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

Warius serra les poings.

- Nous battre pour nos amis, c'est ce qui nous reste… Je suis là, Albator. Où traînes-tu donc ?

* * *

><p>- Il est réapparu ! se rengorgea l'opératrice radar. Grand Coordinateur Kromer, il arrive, à vitesse stupéfiante.<p>

- L'_Arcadia _?

- Oui ! Le _Karyu_ se croit invisible, mais nous l'aurons quand vous donnerez vos ordres le concernant.

- L'_Arcadia_ est notre cible prioritaire !

Kromer gloussa.

- Je l'attends, je vais l'atomiser !


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

- Je me sens bien, papa, je t'assure !

- Tu es bien trop pâle, mon garçon ! Tu es encore fébrile, ton front est toujours bien trop chaud… Je m'inquiète. Que s'est-il donc passé sur la planète qui aurait dû t'apporter repos et tranquillité ?

- J'ai tout vu, papa ! hurla Alérian dans un sursaut, yeux écarquillés, poings serrés. J'ai vu mon passé et notre avenir… C'est trop horrible, trop insupportable !

Alérian se redressa néanmoins sur son lit à l'Infirmerie de l'_Arcadia_.

- Nous arrivons à proximité de la Terre… Warius est là, la fidèle sentinelle, l'ami tout court… Il a peur, moi aussi…

Albator soupira alors que son fils s'était levé et habillé.

- Alie, non, je t'en supplie… Ne fais rien…

- Comme si je réalisais… Lumiane m'a aidé à comprendre. Je sais ce que j'ai en moi. Mais ça me terrifie, ça me fait horreur même ! Et je ne sais pas comment t'aider, papa, je ne ressens plus rien… Je crois que Lumiane m'a vidé de tout… C'était ta volonté, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, à la base, je pense… se désola Albator. De toutes mes certitudes, il ne m'en reste plus une… Je n'ai plus que toi, et je refuse de te perdre ! Tu n'as plus l'étincelle divine de ta maman en toi, pour protéger la Terre ?

- Je n'ai plus aucune sensation, répéta le jeune homme. Je ne sais pas si Lumiane ou toi espériez que je contrôle ces pouvoirs en moi, ou pas… Mais c'est fini…

Le jeune homme eut soudain un éblouissant sourire.

- Mais je suis avec toi, mon papa. Je ne te lâcherai jamais. Ce combat, contre cette escadrille de Drakkar, pour ma Terre de naissance… On y va !

- Alie…

Rei et Yattaran rugirent via l'interphone.

- Drakkars matérialisés et ils foncent droit sur nous. Ils nous attendaient, nous sommes encerclés !

- Bien sûr, nous ne pouvions que venir ici, alors que la flotte terrestre est en déroute de Mars à Pluton ! Bien que ce soit de façon dérisoire, nous avons à tout donner pour défendre l'ultime bastion… Warius ?

- Le _Karyu_ est là, Albator ! Je suis avec mon cuirassé, en pleine possession de nos moyens. Et nous allons faire front pour la Terre que tu aimes tant !

Warius se mordit les lèvres.

- Alie ?

- J'ai une faveur à te demander, Warius. Tu as déjà veillé sur lui, je voudrais te le confier à nouveau. Il est juste à mettre en sécurité. Tu peux assurer la relève ?

- Compris. Bien qu'Alérian ne te le pardonnera jamais !

- Je m'en fous, j'agis selon mes convictions comme toujours !

- J'envoie Grenadier récupérer le petit. Ensuite je serai obligé de décrocher pour l'emmener en lieu sûr.

- Les Drakkars font une fixation sur moi, je les occuperai le temps pour toi de filer.

* * *

><p>Porté par Grenadier, Alérian gémit.<p>

- Mais je voulaisx rester…

- Ton papa le refuse. Dans cet enfer, pour le moment, le _Karyu_ est le meilleur endroit pour toi !

Alérian ne dit plus rien horrifié, impuissant, jusqu'à ce que Grenadier le dépose délicatement sur une civière.

Warius revint sur sa passerelle, reprenant place à sa position surélevée.

« Marina, comme en ces instants, j'aimerais être auprès de toi, de nos petits…'.

Le jeune homme serra les poings.

Six Drakkars apparaissant, le commandant du _Karyu_ se sentit soudain très mal !

- Canon de Saint-Elme en charge, signala Raï. C'est long, trop long !

- Ils nous ignorent, glapit Battlyzer, ils canardent uniquement l'_Arcadia _!

* * *

><p>Machinar effleura les mèches d'acajou de son jeune patient.<p>

- Tu trembles de fièvre. Toute cette agitation et ces tensions à bord te font du mal.

- Non, ça va… Ces secousses, ces explosions à l'extérieur, mon papa ?

- Oui, les Drakkars se sont jetés sur lui.

- Quoi… ? ! Warius, pourquoi n'es-tu pas sur la passerelle ?

- J'ai ma mission. Elle n'a en fait jamais concerné la Terre. J'ai fait une terrible promesse à ton père et j'ai à la tenir.

- Je veux y retourner ! hurla Alérian. Je dois être avec mon papa !

Warius se mordit les lèvres, soulagé que son Doc Mécanoïde injecte alors un calmant à son jeune et agité patient, le plongeant dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

><p>L'<em>Arcadia<em> à la dérivé, presque coupé en deux quand un cuirassé en forme de dragon avait soudain surgi et l'avait éperonné, le _Karyu_ demeura un instant auprès de l'épave, avant de faire donner toute la puissance à ses réacteurs et de disparaître dans la mer d'étoiles.

FIN


End file.
